Deck the Duels: The Cast Specials
by BiggestDreamer86
Summary: The cast members of "Yu-gi-oh GX: Deck the Duels" are holding discussions for each chapter of the story. Read and Review the story and your questions and comments could be answered here by the cast! *Trial Run/Rules Included*


**Yu-gi-oh GX: Deck the Duels**

**Cast Special**

_**Intro Discussion**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Anime Fans from around the net, we give you the Deck the Duels Cast Special!", an announcer states as a stage is revealed.

The stage itself has a curtain background with the Yu-gi-oh GX logo printed on it. In the middle of the stage are two chairs with the word "star" printed on their back rests. Finally, there a pedestal with what appears to be a remote is placed between the two chairs.

"...and now, lets give a rousing shout out for two of the stars of this fanfic, Jaden Yuki and Syrus Toosdale!", the announcer states.

"Its "Truesdale"!, Syrus yells from off stage.

"Whatever!", the announcer says in a still excited tone.

Jaden and Syrus walk on stage as a thunderous applause is heard from the audience. Both of the characters wave to their apparent fans that have packed the auditorium. Or have they?

"Hey Hassleberry! Cut the applause tracks!", Jaden yells up to the sound booth.

"You got it sarge!", Hassleberry can be heard over the sound system.

"Hi!", Jaden says while waving to the screen. "Welcome to the first installment of the Cast Special for Yu-gi-oh GX: Deck the Duels!"

"Jaden? Who are you talking to?", Syrus says has he turns to his cast mate.

"Well, the readers Syrus.", Jaden says as he points to the screen. "The people that read "Deck the Duels!"

"Wait, I'm confused. What the heck are we here for?", Syrus asks in a anxious tone.

"Sy, this is the cast special! You know, where we talk about the stuff that happens on and behind the scenes of each chapter of the fanfic we're in.", Jaden tries to explain

"I'm still lost here Jay.", Syrus says scratching his head.

"Alright, maybe a diagram would help...", Jaden says as he walks off stage and comes back with a bunch of poster boards.

"Ok, so here's how it goes...", Jaden starts to explain, while holding up the first poster board. "We're in a fanfic, short for fanfiction. Someone decided to take characters from a tv series and basically write a story about it.", he explains further, while pointing to the poster board with " printed on it.

"Ok, I'm following...", Syrus said with a nod.

"Good! So the writer takes the characters, places, people, and everything else from the series and do whatever they want with them.", Jaden says as he holds up a picture of Bastion Misawa bound and gagged.

"Is this legal?", Syrus questions.

"Sure. As long as the writer doesn't claim the copyright material to be there own!", Jaden says as he flashes a thumbs up toward the audience. "For that, we have disclaimers. Roll it Hassleberry!", Jaden calls up to the sound booth

"Nothin' like multi-tasking private.", Hassleberry states as he presses a button.

The following rolls over the screen, in front of Jaden and Syrus:

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Yu-gi-oh or Yu-gi-oh GX. They are owned by Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo, NAS, and the good people at Shonen Jump. _

"Wow!", Syrus says as he looks down at the disclaimer rolling by. "A lot of people own us don't they?"

"And how Sy! Anyway, a guy with the screen name "biggestdreamer86" decided to throw us into a Christmas Story. _Deck the Duels_ follows the exploits of you, me, and Hassleberry as we enjoy a holiday vacation together!", Jaden says as he holds up poster board depicting himself, Syrus, and Hassleberry waving from the center of a Christmas wreath.

"Ok, so that what we've been doing these past 5 chapters! I thought I just dreamt it all.", Syrus says as he blushes in embarrassment. "Hey, wait a minute..."

"Yeah, Sy?", Jaden says as he places the current poster board down.

"How come we never get to have a real vacation on the show?", Syrus asks.

"Well, that's because the writers of Yu-gi-oh GX! aren't the best at what they do. In fact, some believe that the writing staff was traded in for a pack of trained monkeys after the first ten episodes of the first season.", Jaden says as he holds up a picture of a monkey cage at a zoo.

"That would explain all of that insanity that happens in Season 2 and 3. I mean come on! Duel Monsters Cards from space, dueling in different dimensions, a clone of you with a Southern Accent! It doesn't make sense!", Syrus says while waving his arms in a frantic motion.

"That's also the reason that you'll never see me getting into a serious romantic relationship of any sort in the series.", Jaden says as "Jaden and Alexis 4Ever" flashes on the screen.

"Alright, so we're in a fanfic, we're celebrating Christmas or just the holiday season to be correct, and our series writers don't know what to do with us. I get all that, but what's with the chairs and the remote on the pedestal? " Syrus asks as he points to each of the items.

"Well, like I said, this is a cast special. Two cast members will be out here at each time for each chapter. We'll talk about the chapter itself, flash some of the scene on screen (in text for the readers of course), and answer questions from the readers.", Jaden says with a big, goofy smile.

"We have readers?", Syrus asks with surprise.

"Sure Sy. Although we haven't gotten a lot of reviews yet, we do have readers.", Jaden says while punching the air. "In fact, anyone that reviews our story can get the chance to have us answer a question. It can be about the story or about us even. Just as long as we don't get too personal or too.", Jaden explains while winking at the audience.

"Keep it PG, right Jay?", Syrus asks.

"Right, Sy!", Jaden says as he hold up another poster board.

"Um, Jay? What are you and Alexis doing in the bed?", Sy says as he goes in for a closer look.

"YAH!", Jaden shouts as he drops the poster board. "Must've been a submission by an fan artist or something.", he says as he grabs another poster board. "Anyway, here are the rules one more time..."

1) If you want your questions to be included in a cast special, submit a review "Deck the Duels" under its page. Questions will not be taken from the cast special reviews.

2) Questions can be associated with either the story or the characters themselves. Remember though that this is a fanfiction, so answers may not be canon with either the manga or anime series.

3) Keep questions PG or lower. There are minors that visit too and we don't want to shut them out.

4) Have Fun! This is a interactive form of fanfiction. Don't get upset over answers or a long period without updates. The writing staff (of one!) is doing the best it can to perform updates on both the main story and the cast special.

"Has everyone read the rules carefully?", Jaden asks to the audience. "Alright, then Sy and I will be the first ones up for the Chapter 1 discussion. So until then, happy reading everyone"

"Aw man, I'm already nervous.", Syrus says as the screen goes to black.


End file.
